The Rooneys X
The Rooneys X (also known as The Rooneys: It Takes Two to Unite) is an upcoming computer animated adventure drama film. It is the tenth installment (fourteenth in the chronology) in The Rooneys film series. This film focuses mainly on the Rooney family, about their survival in the Family Relocation Program and Roger and Kayla's marriage. Premise Adrian Rooney, now 18 years old, begins to have a worst autistic meltdown because his family's house was put up for auction. The house where the Rooney family resides is now owned by a wealthy couple from Las Vegas with their spoiled bratty children. The Rooneys, now without their own home to live and with nowhere else to go, run afoul on a mysterious man who goes by the name, Vance Braman. Braman is the one who gives the lost and homeless a chance to live a better life and who is responsible for putting the family in the Family Relocation Program (FRP), a modern-type homeless shelter for people who are unable to live in their homes. When both the marriage between Roger Sterns and Kayla Barrios and the status of the family's living is tested, the Rooneys must give Braman his true identity and keep the marriage in their minds. Cast See also: List of The Rooneys characters Returning/Confirmed Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, an 18-year-old special needs adult man with a chest harness. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Rooney, an 18-year-old adult man and Adrian's twin brother. * Tara Strong as Audrey Rose Rooney, a 14-year-old teenager and a student at Carpenter High. Natalia Cordova-Buckley is replaced by her due to Audrey Rose reaching puberty. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns, the 25-year-old son of Freddy and Betty who plans to marry Kayla. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, the matriarch of the Rooney family. * Terry Crews as Todd Rooney, the patriarch of the Rooney family. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, Michelle's older sister and the Rooney children's aunt. * Dennis Quaid as Uncle Freddy Sterns, Betty's husband and the Rooney children's uncle. * Jerry Seinfeld as Jeremy Sterns, the son of Freddy and Betty and the Rooney children's cousin. * Ludacris as Joshua Cortez, a redeemed former CPS agent who becomes instrumental in providing surveillance for the Rooney family who want to live in their new home. * Dave Foley as Dave Snooty, a 52-year-old former elementary school teacher and Reign's husband. * Amy Poehler as Reign Champlin-Snooty, an elementary school English teacher and Dave's loving wife. * Sarah Silverman as Dixie Amboni-Snooty, the adoptive teenage daughter of Dave and Reign who lost both of her parents when she was a toddler in the fourth film. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, an 18-year-old adult woman who, since she participates in some General Ed classes, departs for college. * Ben Affleck as Andrew Brandish / Vance Braman, formerly called Andy Brandy, he is Adrian's former best friend and enemy who disguises as "Vance Braman". As Adrian reveals Vance's true identity, he dubs himself as "Andrew" only. * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios, the future wife of Roger Sterns. * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer, Roger's best friend and one of the groomsmen. * Xzibit as Austin "Zero" Shazam, one of the groomsmen. * Tom Holland as Bobbie Romine, a sickness-prone member of the groomsmen. * Justin Timberlake as Damien Tyson, a former football jock and the head of the groomsmen. * Dylan O'Brien as Hayden Chapman, the 22-year-old oldest child of the Chapman family who works as a cashier at the jewelry store. O'Brien replaces Seth MacFarlane due to Hayden's voice sounding like a typical adult man. * Seth Green as Reybel Mathers, an emo rapper and a former student of Carpenter High. Green replaces rapper Eminem. * Seth MacFarlane as Sebastian Montsinger, the renowned jazz musician who usually works at the dinner theater, and he now performs at Roger and Kayla's wedding. New Characters * Toby Kebbell as Vance Braman / Andrew Brandish, the main antagonist. * Daniel Craig as Minister Dan, the Wedding minister of the Mountain View Church. * Ariana Grande as Lisa, one of Kayla's bridesmaids. * Michelle Yeoh as Naomi, Kayla's maid of honor. * Ella Mai as Ellie, one of Kayla's bridesmaids. * Naomie Harris as, Wendy, one of Kayla's bridesmaids. * TBA as Kayla's mother whose daughter is separated by her husband prior to the events of the films. * TBA as Kayla's mother's brother and Kayla's uncle. * TBA as the cousin of Kayla. * Dane DeHaan as Dennis Dee, a U-Haul worker who boxes all of the Rooney family's house's assets until the Rooney family can live in their new home. * Abby Ryder Fortson as Ariella, a 6-year-old girl whom the Rooney family met in the Family Relocation Program. * Rebel Wilson as a proud female worker at the wedding shop who sells wedding gowns. * Paul Bettany as a hot-headed therapist and neutralizer for Adrian. * Jeff Bridges as Harvey Chapman, the Chapman residence's famous billionaire and Suzie's father. * Julianne Moore as Shauna Chapman, Harvey's wife and Suzie's mother. * TBA as the girlfriend of Reybel Mathers. * TBA as Francisco Sterns, the 7-year-old son of Roger and Kayla who only appears at the end of the film. Francisco was named after Kayla's planned brother. Category:Upcoming Category:The Rooneys